Zafiro en el metro
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: En el metro se pueden encontrar TANTAS cosas... SasuNaru, GaaNaru MPREG
1. Chapter 1

Este fue el PRIMER FIC que hice... mucho antes que los de DGrayMan, o Death Note, o cualquier otra cosa... creo que por eso es un asco, pero muy divertido n///n

Desde el POV´S DE SASUKE... ejejejeje y basado en las estaciones de metro DE MI PAÍS

Aclarado esto, empecemos n////n

* * *

"Zafiro en el metro"

Capítulo 1

Creo que soy patético... no, de hecho... ¡Soy patético! ¿Cómo sucedió? ¡¡¿Cómo al gran Uchiha Sasuke pudo pasarle algo así?!! ¡¡¡¿Por qué a mi?!! ¡¡¿Por qué a mi, que soy tan perfecto y lo único que hago es gozar de la vida?!!...

En toda mi existencia siempre me gustaron las mujeres: tuve novias, amigas "cariñosas", simples conocidas, las fáciles que nunca faltan...

En otras palabras, siempre tuve las mujeres que yo quería, pues ¡¡¿cómo no?!! ¡¡si soy irresistible!!: soy alto, con tez pálida, cabello y ojos negros, de mirada penetrante que a cualquiera derretiría, atlético, de buena figura, refinado, con una sonrisa de lado que demuestra muy bien mi superioridad ante todos...

Y a esto hay que agregarle que soy rico, de buena familia, con una excelente reputación y estudios en una de las mejores Universidades del País, además de dueño de la mitad de una de las empresas de comunicaciones marítimas más exitosas a nivel Internacional

Y la empresa de comunicaciones marítimas no es lo único que posee mi familia: también varias fábricas (aunque de menor renombre) que igual nos proveen de buenas ganancias

En otras palabras... Soy el hombre perfecto: guapo y rico

Ninguna mujer u hombre se me resistía: a pesar de que soy heterosexual eso no significaba que no me llamaran la atención un chico o dos, y como soy tan genial, nunca se me resistieron y pusieron "peros" a lo que yo quería

Después de esta breve reseña a mi persona y vida, comenzaré con mi estúpida historia (sigo preguntándome cómo me fue a pasar algo así):

* * *

Era un día como cualquier otro; me dirigía a mi trabajo en la empresa de mi padre (que está prácticamente del otro lado de la ciudad) para atender unas cosas.

Nunca me gustaron los autos: los encuentro muy molestos y a esto, agregarle el tráfico que siempre se hace por las mañanas, menos me daban ganas de tener uno, así que poseo una pequeña motocicleta: no es muy lujosa, pero me tiene a gusto y es bastante rápida

Bueno, pues al parecer ese día mi motocicleta había amanecido de malas y me hizo una mala jugada: cuando apenas llevaba 15 minutos de haber salido de casa, comenzó a emitir ruidos extraños y, minutos después, se paró completamente

Me orillé y traté de arreglarla (por se rico no significa que sea un inútil e ignorante), pero simplemente no pude.

Había un mecánico cerca de donde me encontraba, así que me dirigí a él y le pedí que revisara mi moto

Pasó aproximadamente 20 minutos revisándola y moviéndole varias cosa; le cambió unas piezas y la probó: no funcionó

Y la cosa no mejoró, porque empezó a llover: cosa común en el mes de mayo

De repente sonó mi celular... era mi padre... estaba en problemas

**-Buenos días, Sasuke**

**-Buenos días, padre –** el tono de voz que uso no me gustó para nada

**-Se supone que deberías haber llegado hace 20 minutos**

**-Lo siento, pero es que mi motocicleta se averió y estoy con un mecánico**

**-¿Entonces ya vienes para acá?**

**-Pues al parecer tardaré más: el mecánico acaba de probar la motocicleta y no funcionó **

**-No se cómo le vas a hacer Sasuke, pero tienes que llegar ¡Ya! Necesito que atiendas a unas personas y arreglar unas cosas en una de nuestras fábricas. No me importa si tienes que viajar en metro... ¡pero tienes que llegar en 35 minutos!**

Colgó.

¡¿Viajar en metro?! ¡¡¿YO?!! ¡¡¿El gran Sasuke Uchiha?!! ¡¡NI SOÑARLO!! ¡¡JAMÁS!!

Pero.... cuando mi papá se enoja es aterrador… ¿Estaría dispuesto a soportar su regaño?...

Un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda de tan sólo imaginar lo que me haría si no llegaba en 35 minutos...

Pero... ¿viajar en metro?... nunca lo he había hecho... y sé que sonará tonto... pero me daba miedo...

_**-"¡¡Vamos!! ¡¡Anímate!! ¡¡Tú puedes con lo que sea!!" –**_ me decía mentalmente

Le pregunté al mecánico la manera de llegar por metro a las empresas Uchiha: me dijo que tomara la Línea 3 (color verde seco) con dirección a Ciudad Universitaria y me bajara en la estación del mismo nombre; saliendo sólo debía caminar 4 cuadras hacia la avenida central

Me prestó un paraguas. Le dejé dinero para pagar el material que había gastado, y le dejé el número de mi casa para que llamara a mis trabajadores: ellos se encargarían de la motocicleta

Y así me adentré en las profundidades de la ciudad

Me dirigí a la taquilla y pagué un boleto; ¡no sabía que fueran tan baratos!,

Supongo que tienen ese precio para que a los simples plebeyos alcancen a comprar unos cuantos

Mientras esperaba al tren, me di cuenta de que la estación en la que me encontraba se llamaba "Tlatelolco"... ¿Tlatelolco? ¿Que clase de nombre es ese? Es ridículo

No esperé mucho para que llegara el tren: pasarían unos 2 minutos…

Abordé y me apoderé de un asiento, el cual estaba caliente (que asco)

Sonaron unos timbres e inmediatamente se cerraron las puertas. El tren comenzó a moverse...

No hubo nada interesante hasta que llegué a la estación "Guerrero" (sigo preguntándome por qué no pueden ser más originales con lo nombres)

Fue en esa estación donde lo vi por primera vez: era un chico de aproximadamente 20 años; llevaba un paraguas muy llamativo

_**-"¡Que ridículo!"–**_fue lo primero que pensé al ver ese paraguas... con la figura de una rana **- **_**"¡¿Cómo es posible que un chico de su edad use un paraguas así?! Es... es un idiota"**_

Pero dejando a un lado su "peculiar" paraguas, ahora puse atención a su persona: tenía una tez bronceada, con cabellos rubios que caían de manera natural sobre sus ojos, los cuales eran grandes... de un azul comparado sólo con el cielo... y con unas curiosas marcas en sus mejillas que parecían bigotes, que extrañamente me recordaron a un zorrito

Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla azul oscuro, una chaqueta roja con rayas blancas en los brazos y unos guantes de cuero negro. Contra el pecho apretaba una bolsa de lona que dejaba entrever el borde de un cuaderno.

Se sentó justo detrás de mí, y discretamente lo miré de reojo

De la bolsa de lona sacó un libro que abrió en páginas cercanas a la mitad y se puso a leer. No sé qué libro, pero en algún momento volvió a las páginas iniciales y allí estaba su nombre: Uzumaki Naruto.

Era, entendí, su modo de decirme cómo se llamaba

_**-"Obvio" –**_ pensé mientras sonreía de lado _**– "¿Quién se resistiría a mis encantos? ¡Si soy perfecto!"**_

Con mi amplia experiencia en conquistas, el siguiente paso era (obvio) saludarlo y comenzar una plática: mucho gusto, soy Sasuke Uchiha; ¿Trabajas o estudias?, y así sucesivamente hasta que prácticamente me rogara por invitarlo a salir... pero... no me atreví a decir nada... mi mente estalló en ira:

_**-"¡¡¡¿Qué rayos te sucede?!!! ¡¡¿Por qué no puedo abrir la boca e ir por mi "presa" como siempre lo he hecho?! ¡Eres patético!"**_

Y mientras mi mente se reprochaba efusivamente, él, sin dar siquiera una seña, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

_**-"¡¡¿Qué te pasa?!! ¡¡Si no le hablas ahora lo perderás!!" **_

Mis piernas no respondieron y sin poder hacer nada él bajo en la estación "Balderas" (insisto, ¿de dónde sacan esos nombres?)

De camino a mi destino, yo estaba en una especie de interrogatorio mental:

_**-¿Qué te sucedió? No lo se**_

_**-¿Por qué no le hablaste? No lo se**_

_**-¿Por qué no te levantaste y lo detuviste? No lo se**_

_**-¿Ahora que piensas hacer? ¡¡¡NO LO SE!!!**_

Y así continué hasta que llegué a mi destino: Ciudad Universitaria

Dejé por un momento mi interrogatorio mental y caminé lo más rápido que pude: no quería ver a mi otosan molesto (es aterrador).

Visualicé la empresa

_**-"Que bien" –**_ pensé aliviado, miré mi reloj _**– "Llegué justo a tiempo**__"_

Entré, saludé a quienes tenía que saludar y me subí al elevador.

Pasaron 5 minutos para llegar al piso donde estaba su oficina: toqué y pedí permiso para entrar... me lo concedió...

**-Lo siento –** dije mientras me inclinaba en señal de respeto **– Llegué lo más rápido que pude, ¡prometo que no volverá a suceder!**

Esperaba que con eso no me dijera nada... o al menos no me regañara... mucho...

**-Pues espero que así sea.... –** oí cómo se acercaba **– ¿Qué transporte utilizaste para llegar?**

**-Como usted me sugirió, tomé el metro**

**-Me alegro que hayas llegado bien: temía que te pasara algo si tomabas el "transporte de los plebeyos"**

**-Gracias por preocuparse por mí –** me erguí para verlo a la cara **– Estoy listo para cumplir mis compromisos...**

**-Buena actitud –** me sonrió... cosa que no es común en él: eso no me dio buena espina **- Para empezar quiero que vayas a una de nuestras fábricas para arreglar unos asuntos administrativos con el encargado, el chofer ya te está esperando afuera**

**-Si**

**-Haruno Sakura te acompañará y ella te dirá el resto de tu itinerario; ya puedes retirarte**

**-Con permiso**

Salí de la oficina...

Suspiré aliviado: por un momento creí que sería el fin del mundo... pero salió mejor de lo que esperaba

Sin embargo... aún así me dio un duro castigo: ¡¡Ir con Haruno Sakura a la fábrica?!! ¡¡NOOO!!

Les diré por que: ¿Recuerdan que les dije que nunca faltan las chichas fáciles? Pues Haruno Sakura es una de ellas... todavía sería un poco mejor si ella fuera bonita, o al menos agradable, pero ¡no! Es una encimosa, fastidiosa, odiosa, frentuda, pesada, que lo único que hace cuando me ve es: ¡Sasuke-kun! Y se me cuelga del cuello ¡¡¿pues cree que no pesa o que?!!

Bajé la cabeza en señal de resignación... todo menos eso...

**-Papá te dio un buen castigo ¿verdad?–** dijo la última persona que hubiera querido ver en esos momentos

**-No es asunto tuyo**

**-No seas cruel conmigo Sasuke –** me pellizcó una mejilla **– Lo único que hago es estar pendiente de mi hermanito**

**-¡Déjame en paz Itachi! – **me aparté **– No estoy de humor para tus estupideces**

**-Que carácter – **se cruzó de brazos **– No es bueno que siendo tan pequeño te vuelvas tan amargado**

**-¡Lárgate!**

**-Pues el que se tiene que largar eres tú –** me sonrió y señaló detrás mío**- Te están esperando**

**-¿Eh?**

**-¡¡SASUKE-KUN!!**

¿Adivinen quien era?

**-¡Tenemos que irnos Sasuke-kun! ¡Hoy tienes mucho trabajo que hacer!**

Y comenzó a jalarme del brazo con dirección al elevador

**-¡Parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte! –** me gritó burlonamente mi hermano

De pronto recordé a Naruto... la forma en que entró al vagón... la manera en que caminaba... su ridículo paraguas de rana

**-"Te equivocas" –** pensé **– "Hoy a sido el mejor día de mi vida" –** y sonreí.... verdaderamente sonreí...

* * *

**-Bueno, lo primero que harás será hablar con el encargado de la fábrica, después irás en representación de tu padre a una reunión con la mesa directiva, luego tendrás que ir a recibir la embarcación con la mercancía para la fábrica de textiles, después de eso...**

Y así seguía sin parar ¿me pregunto si tendrá un "switch" de off//on?

No.... sería demasiado bello para ser verdad

Yo miraba el "lindo paisaje" de la ciudad por la ventanilla recordando lo sucedido en el metro: ¡¿cómo no fui capaz de hablarle a Naruto?!

Siempre que alguien me llama la atención comienzo una charla y al final del día termino con una cita o con una visita al hotel (todo depende de la persona)... entonces... ¡¡¿Qué pasó con este chico?!! ¿Que es lo que lo hizo diferente de los demás?

Mi cabeza cayó a mi pecho por la vergüenza.... que humillación...

_**-"¡¡Pero esto no se va a quedar así!!" –**_ levanté un puño en señal de _determinación __**–" ¡¡De alguna manera lo encontraré y lograré que me ruegue por invitarlo a salir!! ¡¡No importa si tengo que irme todos los días en metro para encontrarlo!! ¡¡¡SÓLO ESPERA UZUMAKI NARUTO!!! WAJAJAJAJA"!**_

**-Sasuke-kun ¿estas bien?**

Al parecer no me había percatado que la frentuda llevaba un tiempo mirando mis gestos con cara de idiota... aunque ahora que lo pienso, desde que la conocí siempre a tenido esa cara…

**-No pasa nada –** recuperé mi pose de chico "guay" y le sonreí de lado **- ¿Me decías?**

No me respondió: estaba nadando en un mar de baba… pero bueno, al menos la callé**...**

**...**


	2. Chapter 2

Este fue el PRIMER FIC que hice... mucho antes que los de DGrayMan, o Death Note, o cualquier otra cosa... creo que por eso es un asco, pero muy divertido n///n

Desde el POV´S DE SASUKE... ejejejeje y basado en las estaciones de metro DE MI PAÍS

Aclarado esto, continuemos n////n

* * *

Capítulo 2

El segundo encuentro – aunque es una exageración decir encuentro – ocurrió tres días después.

Me fui en moto al establecimiento del mecánico. Le devolví su paraguas y le encargué la motocicleta: le dije que volviera a llamar al número que le di y las personas que vendrían se encargarían de lo demás

Les dejé instrucciones de que, cuando vieran que yo estaba en frente de la empresa, estacionaran la moto en el lugar de siempre: así nadie se daría cuenta de que no llegaba en mi medio de transporte favorito

Y una vez más, me adentré en las profundidades de la Tierra...

¿Se preguntarán por qué no andaba con las prisas? Pues arreglé con papá mi horario de entrada: me dio autorización de llegar una hora más tarde. Le inventé que estaba tomando un curso de administración de empresas por la noche y que estaba más cansado; con ese pretexto podría estar a tiempo en el metro para encontrar a Naruto

Así que tranquilamente esperé a que llegara el tren...

En la estación Tlatelolco había logrado apoderarme de un asiento pegado a la ventanilla, y cuando el tren salió del túnel a la zona iluminada, lo descubrí entre la gente: vestía un pantalón azul, una camisa blanca con gorra y un saco azul marino, complementando este conjunto con una bufanda naranja y con sus guantes de cuero negro; llevaba el paraguas de la ranita en las manos

Mi vagón lo dejó atrás, no supe a qué distancia. Quise bajar para instalarme en el vagón posterior y luego, en cada una de las paradas, retroceder de carro en carro hasta dar con él. Pero era tarde, ya sonaba el timbre anunciando que se cerrarían las puertas

¡¡¿Qué rayos me pasaba?!!! ¡¡¿Por que me quedé parado sin hacer nada como un idiota?!!

Pero no era momento para reprocharme

De todos modos me levanté, listo para la salida y el nuevo abordaje en la próxima estación: Hidalgo.

Cuando llegamos a dicha estación había centenares de gente... ¡¡¿cómo era posible que hubiera tantas personas?!!! Ya me imaginaba la manera en que viajaban: todos aplastados como sardinas y tratando de respirar, jijijijiji

Los carros llevan unos letreritos que exigen "Antes de entrar deje salir", pero nadie les hace caso. Había mucha gente tratando de entrar al vagón, así que era oportunidad para utilizar mi Taijutsu: empujón y codazo; logré meterme al carro que seguía.

En Juárez fue más fácil pasar al otro, que recorrí sin hallarlo.

También en Balderas había muchísimas personas, pero conseguí abrirme paso y a punto de entrar al vagón vi a Naruto huyendo, perdiéndose entre la apresurada multitud que avanzaba por los pasillos.

Ustedes pensarán "¡genial! Finalmente lo siguió y habló con él para arreglar una cita ¿verdad?"

¡¡PERO NO!! ¡¡¡ME QUEDÉ COMO UN ESTUPIDO VIENDO CÓMO SE MARCHABA!!! Seguí siendo patético

Lo vi otra vez un martes

Sonaron los timbres, las puertas comenzaron a cerrarse.

Naruto, fugaz aparición, entró corriendo al andén y con gesto rabioso se detuvo a dos metros de las hojas de vidrio y de metal que se aproximaban con desesperante lentitud y, así, nos separaban.

Vestía con un pantalón negro y un suéter anaranjado con negro, tenía una espiral roja en la espalda a la altura del pecho.

En los vagones, al lado de las puertas, hay unas pequeñas palancas rojas – rojas como la espiral roja del suéter de Naruto – que deben ser manipuladas en caso de emergencia, como lo revelaba el furioso alargamiento de los labios de Naruto y, entre sus dientes, la exclamación que la distancia o el descuido no me permitieron escuchar...

Aunque debo decir que la cara que puso, en lugar de ser de rabia... era como un pucherito que hace un niño pequeño cuando estaba molesto ¡¡que adorable!!

…

…

Esperen... ¿Yo dije "adorable"?

Pero no me atrevía a provocar el pequeño escándalo de una detención brusca.

* * *

Jueves.

Naruto puntual, esperaba en el convoy en la estación Guerrero.

Era un día claro y no llevaba el paraguas.

Puntual y predecible – esta vez viajábamos en el mismo vagón – abandonó en Balderas.

Ya me había hecho mis cálculos _– al fin, siendo el segundo hijo de Fugaku Uchiha; siendo dueño de numerosas fábricas y egresado de una de las mejores Universidades del país, actualmente segundo ayudante de los negocios de la empresa de comunicaciones marítimas "Uchiha´s" _- El trenecito metropolitano hace unos ocho minutos de la estación Basílica a la Guerrero. Yo abordaba, segundos más o menos, a las siete y media, y por tanto Naruto se presentaba en el andén faltando unos veinte minutos para las ocho. Eso indicaban las estadísticas.

Decidí arriesgar. Lo que quiere decir que aquella mañana salí de casa 20 minutos antes.

Entré a los túneles de la estación Basílica quince minutos antes de la hora acostumbrada. Bajé en Guerrero antes de las siete y media.

Esperé.

Naruto apareció, exacto, cuando mi reloj marcaba 7:39.

Me ubiqué a su lado y entramos juntos al vagón y entendí que era un día mágico porque había dos asientos desocupados juntos.

Uno lo tomó Naruto; el otro, yo.

¡¡Finalmente estaba a su lado!! ¡¡Finalmente podría hablarle y conseguir una cita!! ¡¡KYYYAAAAAA!!

...

Este... creo que me emocioné demasiado

Mi corazón latía fuertemente... mis manos sudaban... mi piernas temblaban... ¡¡NO PODÍA ARTICULAR NINGUNA PALABRA!!

**-Supongo que lo primero que se tiene que decir es "Buenos días", datte bayo –** me dijo una voz suave y cálida

¡¡ESTUVE A PUNTO DE MORIRME DE UN INFARTO!! ¡¡NO LO PODÍA CREER!! ¡¡NARUTO ESTABA HABLANDO CONMIGO!!

**-... es... es lóg… lógico... -**¡¿YO ESTABA TARTAMUDEANDO?! **– Soy... soy Sasuke... Uchiha Sasuke... yo... tenía... deseos de... hablarle... –** sentí cómo la sangre se me subía a la cara ¡¡ME SONROJÉEEEEE!! ¡¡¡NOOOOO!!!

Lo peor de todo es que él lo notó, porque dibujó una dulce sonrisa en sus labios... una sonrisa que hizo que todo se iluminara de repente... tal vez no fue tan malo que me sonrojara

**-Era obvio... –** continuó **– La primera vez que lo vi pude notar su curiosidad por mí... debo confesar que al principio pensé que era un loco obsesivo maniático –** fruncí el ceño, cosa que provocó que el sonriera de manera divertida** – Pero ahora me doy cuenta de que estaba equivocado: usted parece un buen chico, datte bayo**

**-Gra... gracias… -** ¡¡¿ACASO NO PODÍA ARTICULAR MÁS DE UN MONOSÍLABOS?!!

**-Es extraño –** ahora él me miró con curiosidad **– No pensé que usted fuera alguien tímido**

**-¡¡NO SOY TÍMIDO!!–** dije subiendo la voz. Esto provocó que todos en el vagón voltearan a vernos; bajé la cabeza, apenado

**-Supongo que este no es el lugar adecuado para platicar –** sacó un cuaderno y un lápiz; escribió algo **– Aquí tiene la dirección de "El Kyubi", es una Cafetería cerca del Centro.... tal vez no es un lugar que usted frecuente, pero tiene buen ambiente; si aún tiene curiosidad por mi nos vemos el Sábado a las 5 p.m, datte bayo –** Llegamos a Balderas... él se levantó y dirigió a la salida **– Hasta luego... –** y me sonrió...

¿Qué que hora es? ¿Qué en donde estoy? ¿Qué quien soy? ¿Me repites la pregunta? ¡NO LO SEEEEEEEE! ¡¡¿QUÉ IMPORTABA?!! ¡¡¡¿HABIA CONSEGUIDO UNA CITA CON UZUMAKI NARUTO?!!! **¡¡¡¡!!!!**

* * *

Los días siguientes se me hicieron eternos. Lo único que hacía era pensar en las palabras de Naruto y en su sonrisa.... ¡¡¡QUE LINDO!!!

Impacientemente esperé el Sábado... y después de largos días de desvelo (aunque en realidad sólo fue en la noche del Viernes), finalmente llegó el día tan deseado....

Eran las 4:45 cuando llegué a la cafetería "El Kyubi": era un lugar no muy grande, varias mesas repartidas a lo largo, una barra en el extremo derecho y un pequeño escenario en el centro...

Me senté en una mesa cerca de la barra y esperé... Naruto tenía razón.... era un lugar con buen ambiente

**-Que bueno que ya llegó –** sonó una voz detrás de mí; volteé... era Naruto.... vestido de mesero: pantalón negro, camisa blanca de manga larga y un chalequito del mismo color que el pantalón

**-Este... yo.... **

**-Mi turno termina en 15 minutos, ¿podría esperarme o tiene algo más que hacer? –** me miró de manera tierna y con cierta melancolía

**-... lo... yo lo espero...**

**-¡Genial, datte bayo!**

Y se fue a atender a unos tipos de otra mesa...

Suspiré... ¡¡me quedé totalmente sorprendido!! ¡No esperaba que trabajara en este lugar!

Después de 15 minutos, mi rubio se metió a la cocina y salió vestido de civil: con un pantalón negro, un suéter cerrado color azul con una pequeña espiral roja en su lado izquierdo y sus guantes de cuero negro

Se dirigió a donde yo estaba y se sentó

**-Disculpe la tardanza –** me sonrió tontamente** – Pero es que había mucha gente que atender, datte bayo**

**-No... no se preocupe...**

Me miró por unos instantes... bajó la cabeza...

**-¿Le molesta que sea mesero de este lugar? –** sus ojos eran ocultados por sus cabellos rubios

**-¡¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO!!! –** respondí enseguida **- ¡Ningún trabajo es malo mientras sea honrado!... por lo poco que vi usted está a gusto ejerciéndolo, no tiene nada de malo –** cuando terminé noté que Naruto estaba impresionado

**-¡Gracias! –** me sonrió hermosamente **– Me preocupé de que se molestara al enterarse de que trabajo aquí**

**-No me molestó eso...si no que no me lo dijera**

**-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Pero es que el vagón del metro no era un lugar adecuado para platicar**

**-Tiene razón**

**-Por cierto… –** sujetó mi mano y la agitó **– Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto**

**-Lo se...**

**-¿Lo sabe ?**

**-Si: usted me lo acaba de decir -** dije esto para no delatarme

No se cuanto tiempo pasó... pero es que el tiempo junto a Naruto fue genial: platicamos de cosas triviales, jugamos un poco (porque había una sala de juegos), cantamos un rato y luego comimos helado, ¡nunca me había divertido tanto!

...


	3. Chapter 3

Este fue el PRIMER FIC que hice... mucho antes que los de DGrayMan, o Death Note, o cualquier otra cosa... creo que por eso es un asco, pero muy divertido n///n

Desde el POV´S DE SASUKE... ejejejeje y basado en las estaciones de metro DE MI PAÍS

Aclarado esto, continuemos n////n

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Me encontré con Naruto quizá seis veces más: nos la pasábamos platicando, jugando, comiendo, cantando.... era realmente maravilloso

Pero.... un día.... pasó algo...

Ese día era Viernes y nos quedamos de ver a las 6 p.m: llegué puntual, y 15 minutos después llegó mi rubio... sólo que... ahora tenía un sonrisa triste; lo más seguro era que hubiera pasado algo...

**-¿Qué te pasa? –** Naruto ya me dejaba hablarle de "tú"

**-Estoy algo triste...**

**-Eso se nota... **

**-Pero... –** sonrió **– También estoy muy feliz**

**-¿Puedo preguntar por que?**

**-Bueno... es que... Sasuke –** me miró directamente a los ojos con gran melancolía **–... vine a despedirme...**

**-¿Eh?**

**-... me voy del país...**

**-¡¿Pero por que?! –** prácticamente lo grité **- ¡¿Qué pasó como para que tomaras una decisión así?!**

**-Tranquilo Sasuke –** me sentó **– Lo hago porque las personas que se aman siempre deben permanecer juntas en las buenas y en las malas...**

**-¿Qué…? **

**-Me voy del país porque Gaara recibió noticias de que su padre había fallecido y ahora él debe regresar a Estados Unidos para hacerse cargo de los negocios.**

**-¡¡¿Gaara?!! ¡¡¡¿Quién es Gaara?!!! **

**-¿Qué quien es Gaara? – **me miró sorprendido **- ¿No te lo dije?...**

**-...**

**-Bueno... él es... –** empezó a jugar con sus dedos índices y bajó un poco la cabeza.... se sonrojó notablemente **– Sabaku no Gaara es mi esposo**

**-¡¡¡¡¿¿QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????!!!!!!**

**-¡¡¡NO GRITES, IDIOTA!!! ¡¡¿NO VES QUE MOLESTAS A LOS CLIENTES?!!**

**-Naruto –** se acercó un tipo alto de cabello plateado y con la cara cubierta, a excepción de un ojo **– Si tú y tu amigo siguen gritando me veré en la penosa necesidad de sacarlos de aquí**

**-Lo lamento, no volverá a ocurrir**

**-No me gustaría sacarte de aquí cuando son tus últimas horas en este país – **su ojito se tornó triste **– Aunque siempre te recordaría con el niño número uno en hacer desastres**

**-Kakashi-sensei....**

**-Buena suerte –** le revolvió los cabellos con cariño **–Saludas a Gaara-san de mi parte...**

**-Si, claro...**

Se alejó

**-Como te decía Sasuke –** Naruto volvía a ponerse serio **- Gaara es mi esposo: llevamos 6 meses de casados... **–sonrió** - Tal vez fue algo precipitado… pero estamos muy felices.... –**suspiró** - Está sufriendo por la pérdida de su padre… y está muy presionado por la responsabilidad de los negocios; lo único que puedo hacer por ahora es estar a su lado y apoyarlo en todo. Claro que existió la posibilidad de que me quedara porque aún no termino la Universidad... pero... – **sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas **- ¡¡Yo no podría soportar estar lejos de él!! ¡¡No me imagino una vida si no es a su lado!!... es por eso que me voy... no me importa si ya no estudio, si ya no trabajo, si ya no vivo en este lugar.... lo único que quiero es estar con él...**

Se notaba que en verdad amaba a su esposo...

**-Entonces... –** me levanté de mi lugar y lo abracé **– Ve con Gaara.... permanece al lado de la persona que amas... – **le sonreí **– Te deseo mucha suerte, tonto...**

Sentí cómo se sujetaba fuertemente de mí....

**-Gracias...**

Permanecimos así...

…

Yo... me sentía realmente triste... pero feliz porque Naruto estaría bien....

**-Naruto..... –** sonó una voz grave detrás de nosotros

Ambos volteamos

**-¡Gaara! –** dijo emocionado y sin dudarlo corrió a los brazos del hombre que lo llamaba

El tipo que abrazaba a Naruto se me hacía conocido: creo que lo había visto un par de veces en nuestra empresa; al parecer era el encargado de las relaciones comerciales con Estados Unidos

Él era alto, pelirrojo, pálido y con un extraño tatuaje en su frente del lado izquierdo, al parecer decía "amor"... no estoy seguro del color de sus ojos, pero al parecer eran aguamarina...

A mi parecer tenía cara de matón, y las ojeras tan marcadas no ayudaban en nada a mejorar su aspecto ¡¿Qué le había visto Naruto a ése ojos de mapache?!

Recuerdo que caminaba por la fábrica con cara de: "Si te me acercas, te mato…

Hubo varias ocasiones en que nos encontramos... y podría decirse que inició una especie de rivalidad

**-¿Qué tanto hacías? –** preguntó mientras le secaba las lágrimas

**-Me estaba despidiendo de Sasuke... ¡Quiero que lo conozcas!**

Lo jaló y lo puso en frente de mí

**-Sasuke, él es mi esposo Gaara; Gaara, él es con quien he estado saliendo últimamente... – **me dirigió una mirada tierna **– ¡Es mi mejor amigo, datte bayo!**

Nos miramos por instantes...

…

Él me miraba como si... como si yo fuera una especie de amenaza

Pero se tranquilizó al ver la sonrisa de Naruto....

**-Entiendo... –** estiró la mano **– Soy Sabaku no Gaara, es un placer**

**-El placer es mío – **tomé su mano **– Soy Uchiha Sasuke**

**-¿Uchiha? Entonces usted es...**

**-Si – **le sonreí **– Soy hijo de Fugaku Uchiha…**

**-¡¿Entonces tú eres el jefe de Gaara?! –** dijo muy sorprendido, luego puso una cara de puchero **-¡¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste?!**

**-Nunca me lo preguntaste –** crucé mis brazos **– Además, ¿cómo iba a saber que estabas casado con uno de mis empleados?**

De repente el pelirrojo hizo una reverencia: esto realmente me sorprendió

**-Quiero darle las gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar en su empresa: siempre di lo mejor de mí y traté de nunca defraudarlos**

**-Lo sé. Siempre traías buenas noticias con respecto a las negociaciones con Estados Unidos… **-sonreí** -Ahora su deber es hacerse cargo de sus asuntos personales y.... –** miré a mi rubio **– Y de cuidar a Naruto**

**-Sasuke...**

**-No se preocupe –** volvió a erguirse **– Así lo haré**

**-Pero bueno, es hora de que se vayan: no querrán perder el avión.... si gustan mi chofer los llevará al aeropuerto **

**-¡Gracias Sasuke! –** y me volvió a abrazar

**-¡Muchas gracias, Uchiha-san! –** Naruto me soltó y el pelirrojo y yo nos volvimos a dar la mano

**-Al parecer... tú ganaste la batalla desde hace mucho –** le dije en voz baja; se tensó **– Pero no te preocupes... Naruto en verdad te ama: nunca debes dudar de eso... – **nos soltamos **– Buena suerte...**

Asintió con la cabeza...

**-Tenemos que irnos Gaara –** lo abrazó por la cintura: el pelirrojo se sonrojó notablemente **– O si no perderemos el vuelo...**

**-S... si...**

**-¡Bien! Los acompaño al auto**

Salimos del establecimiento... empezaba a llover...

Se subieron al auto y le dije a mi chofer a dónde debería llevarlos...

**-¡Gracias Sasuke! –** dijo Naruto por la ventana **– ¡Te aseguro que algún día nos volveremos a ver!**

**-Estoy seguro que si...**

Partieron...

…

Me quedé en la cera viendo al auto alejarse...

Ese día llovió mucho...

__________________

Jajajajaja por cierto: me llegó un review donde prácticamente hacían pedazos a Sasuke... ¡y me encantó! ¡¡dijo todo lo que yo pensaba!!! fue genial!!!!!!!!!! jajajajaja

"Tlatelolco" es un lugar arqueológico de mi país (México) también conocido como la "la plaza de las tres culturas": están unas pirámides, una iglesia colonial, y la ex-secretaria de relaciones exteriores n///n. Es un lugar donde muchos danzantes van a presentar sus respetos al señor Santiago y se hace una peregrinación que, precisamente, comienza en Tlatelolco y termina en La Villa n///n

Tlatelolco (_tlatelli_) o un _xaltilolli_, punto "arenoso"; era un Altepetl bajo el yugo de los mexicas, tenía el tianguis más importante del México prehispánico. El templo que representa es el de Huitzilopochtil (Dios de la guerra) y se efectuaban sacrificios humanos. Fue uno de los lugares que visitaron los españoles cuando llegaron a Tenochtitlán. La caída de Tlatelolco marcó el fin del más importante Imperio mesoamericano.

Ahi contestó la duda de "¿Tlatelolco?" yosh!


	4. Chapter 4

Este fue el PRIMER FIC que hice... mucho antes que los de DGrayMan, o Death Note, o cualquier otra cosa... creo que por eso es un asco, pero muy divertido n///n

Desde el POV´S DE SASUKE... ejejejeje y basado en las estaciones de metro DE MI PAÍS

Aclarado esto, continuemos n////n

* * *

** "Epílogo"**

Y así termina mi historia.... han pasado 4 años desde entonces... ¡¡¿Verdad que soy patético?!! ¡¡¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar algo así?!!

**-¡¡HERMANOOOOOOOO!!**

**-¡¡KYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAA!!**

**-¿Qué haces?**

**-¡¡ITACHI IDIOTA!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ ME ASUSTAS ASÍ?!! ¡¡¿NO VES QUE ESTOY OCUPADO ESCRIBIENDO MI HISTORIA?!!**

**-¿Historia? ¡Ah! te refieres a que enamoraste como tonto y resulta que tenía esposo, que tú terminaste como baboso en medio de la calle, y que te volviste miserable, y que...**

**-¡¡YA CALLATE!!... Si... es esa historia...**

**-Seguramente te sientes más miserable de lo que ya eres...**

**-Si... ¡no! ¡Quiero decir!... **

**-Ya déjalo Sasuke – **me acarició la cabeza **- ¡Te tengo una noticia que seguramente te alegrará! ¡¿Adivina quién vino a visitarte y está esperándote en la sala!?**

**-No se... no me interesa...**

**-¡Vamos! ¡Adivina!**

**-¡Lárgate! No me interesa ver a nadie...**

**-Bueno, tendré que decirle a la preciosura de Naruto que no lo quieres ver**

**-¡¡¿NARUTO?!! ¡¡¿NARUTO ESTA AQUÍ?!!**

**-¡Si! –** me sonrió **– Dijo que quería que tu fueras la primera persona que lo viera después de tanto tiempo**

Salí corriendo en dirección a la sala

¡¡¿Naruto quería verme?!! ¡¿Estaba en mi sala esperándome?! ¡¡No tenía tiempo que perder!!

Llegué rápidamente y lo vi sentado en el sillón...

**-¡¿Naruto?!**

**-¡¡SASUKE!! –** corrió hacia mi y me abrazó **- ¡¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!! ¡¡Vaya que te ves acabado y viejo!!**

**-¡Tonto! ¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Tu sí que has envejecido, ¿en verdad tienes 24 años?!**

**-Sasuke –** sonrió tiernamente **- ¡Que bueno es volver a verte!**

**-Pero cuéntame que ha sido de ti, ¿cómo estas? –** nos sentamos en el sillón

**-He estado muy bien: todo este tiempo en Estados Unidos ha sido muy pesado, pero hemos estado bien... aunque pienso que no es un lugar muy apto para criar a un niño...**

**-¿Niño? ¿Quieres decir que tu?....**

**-¡¡MAMÁ!!**

Del balcón salió un niño de aproximadamente 3 años: pelirrojo, de piel pálida, con ojos azules

Tenía una gran sonrisa en su carita.... definitivamente era...

**-¡Hola Natori! ¿Dónde estabas? –**abrazó al niño

**-Estaba jugando con unos pajaritos, ¡eran muy bonitos!: uno era rojo, otro amarillo, otro era del color de los ojos de mi papá! ¿Cómo se llama ese color?**

**-Aguamarina, datte bayo **

**-¡¡Si!! De ese color **

Ahora que estaba un poco más cerca pude ver la vestimenta del niño: traía un pantalón negro y un suéter blanco con una espiral roja en el pecho

**-Que bueno que pudiste verlos –** sacudió un poco su ropa **– Ahora quiero que conozcas a alguien, datte bayo **

Lo colocó en frente de mi... el niño me miró de manera inocente y un poco asustadiza

**-Él es Uchiha Sasuke, ¿podrías decirle tu nombre y saludarlo?**

**-Hola... soy... soy Sabaku no Natori, mi papá se llama Gaara y mi mamá Naruto... pronto cumpliré 3 años y estudio el Kinder –** hizo una reverencia **- ¡Mucho gusto!**

**-¡Mucho gusto, Natori! Soy Sasuke Uchiha y soy amigo de tu mamá y de tu papá... –** le acaricié la cabeza **– Eres un niño muy bonito...**

**-¡Gracias!**

**-Ahora puedes ir a jugar, pero ten cuidado: no querrás que papá se ponga triste si te pasa algo malo – **dijo Naruto mientras abrazaba una vez más a su hijo

**-¡Si!**

Y salió al jardín

**-Definitivamente es tu hijo**

**-¿Tu crees? –** sonrió tontamente y puso una mano atrás de su cabeza **– Dicen que se parece más a Gaara que a mí**

**-Pues eso sí… se parece muchísimo a Gaara **

**-Cada vez que lo veo me recuerda a su padre…–** un leve sonrojo se dibujo en sus mejillas... no había duda... Naruto era muy feliz

**-Pero... –** continué **– Su sonrisa es idéntica a la tuya...**

Dibujó una tierna sonrisa...

**-¿Sabes?... dentro de 3 días será el cumpleaños de Natori, y, según la tradición de mi familia, a esa edad debe ser presentado ante la sociedad, por eso... no se... yo quería pedirte... si tu quieres...**

**-¿Ser el padrino de Natori?**

**-Si...**

**-Está bien**

**-¡¿De verdad?!**

**-De verdad...**

**-¡¡Gracias Sasuke!!–** me abrazó fuertemente **- ¡En verdad eres un buen amigo!**

Al poco rato llegó Gaara, y el resto de la tarde los tres platicamos y jugamos con Natori...

En verdad... Sabaku no Gaara es un tipo con mucha suerte...

Quien sabe... tal vez no soy tan patético como creía....

FIN

* * *

Ya sé que está muy fumado eso de "Natori" y resulta que estaba embarazado y eso... ¡pero vamos! asi son los fics! ¡por eso molan un montón!

Como aclaración: me llegó un review que dijo algo como "¿en México los dejan casarse?" ¡Por supuesto que no! Pero si Gaara es de EUA es posible que lo hayan dejado... y el MPREG obvio que no sucede... ¡PERO ES UN REALIDAD ALTERNA! ¡TODO SE VALE! JOJOJO

Gracias por leer hasta el final... y espero consideración: fue mi primer fic u///u


End file.
